<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toilet Training by HitherDither</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925567">Toilet Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither'>HitherDither</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Shapeshifting, Watersports, attempted watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl wants to learn how to enjoy some of the things that Amethyst has learned to do with her body, but it might take some practice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toilet Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello I just stepped into this fandom. Have this.</p>
<p>Beta'd by Bluemoonhound! Thank you so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let's see, you've got the shape right this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pearl shivered as Amethyst ran her fingers up and down her crotch, inspecting her shift. Putting a hand on her hip, she looked down at Amethyst with a bit of annoyance. “No thanks to your descriptions. I had to look this up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amethyst shrugged against the floor, smiling to herself. “After a bit, you just learn to play it by feel.” A harrumph sounded from above her, which only made her snicker. Everything seemed to be in the right place, if a little on the simple side. It was too much to resist sliding the tip of her finger up the middle of the small cleft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pearl jerked with a gasp. “Warn me before you do something like that!” Her face was burning as she glared down, which dramatically lessened the effect of the chastisement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure thing, sure thing.” Pleased with herself, Amethyst guided Pearl's hips down until she was nearly seated on her face. “Ok, do you remember how I told you it works?” Glancing up, she could see indecisiveness crossing Pearl's face as she bit her lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All but wringing her hands, Pearl took a deep breath and concentrated. She could feel Amethyst's giddy smile boring into her even with her eyes closed, and it wasn't making the process any easier. <em>Just make it... move</em>. Visualizing the steps, she tried to shift the inside of her body to complete the circuit. <em>Input, process, excrete. Input, process, excrete.</em> It repeated like a mantra as she focused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So like, are you trying to mediate, or are you trying to piss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pearl's eye twitched and she let her full weight fall on Amethyst's chest with a thud. “I need a little time to get used to this, ok?!” Her voice was shrill, but her eyes were focusing on some imaginary point elsewhere in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amethyst laid her hand softly on Pearl's thigh. “Hey, it's OK. I know you don't usually do stuff like this like I do.” The tension in the air dissolved when Pearl's eyes moved back to hers. “We don't have to do this if you don't want to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shifting to the side, Pearl slid off onto the floor and sat up. Amethyst followed her lead and pushed herself up to sit next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's not that I don't want to do it, it's just... hard to get used to.” Pearl put one finger just below her rib cage and laughed softly, self conscious. “It's... sitting right here, and it feels very unsettling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amethyst smiled at her and clapped her gently on the shoulder. “At least you finally got used to drinking!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't think I'll ever get <em>used</em> to drinking.” Pearl shook her head. “It just feels so, <em>ugh</em>.” She shivered at the thought. “And I can't keep this inside any longer- excuse me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning her head away and politely shielding the side of her mouth, she spat out the cup full of juice she'd drunk earlier with disgust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amethyst made a face as she leaned into Pearl's side. “That's pretty gross, P. Even for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>